Narcissism
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Ciel gets one hell of a surprise one morning. Let's just say the day ended...interestingly. Suggested by a friend. Tell me if you want another chapter or whatever.


xxx

Ciel blinked sure he was seeing things.

He blinked again but the image facing him didn't go away. Before him stood a boy with the same grey-blue hair, the same mismatched eyes and the same… everything. The young earl took a hesitant step towards the person before him who stood perfectly still. "Are you… is this some sort of trick?" the other demanded.

"I don't know." Ciel said taking another step towards his duplicate. "are you…real?"

"Of course I'm real." the other Ciel snapped then paused. "are you?"

Ciel nodded and out stretched a hand. At the same time, the duplicate did the same thing. Their hands met and they gasped. Identical grins spread across identical faces as ideas swam around one another's mind.

….

Sebastian was on his way up to the young master's bedroom to awaken the young master when he heard voices in the little lord's bedroom. Knocking, Sebastian entered and got the biggest shock of his life.

Two identical young lords sat on the king-sized bed. Two identical young lords chatting away happily. Two identical young lords looked around at the butler and said quite cheerfully "Good morning Sebastian." harmoniously.

Sebastian's mouth fell open and he just stood there for a moment, staring.

Identical pouts reached their faces. "Honestly Sebastian." one began.

"You'll catch more flies with honey." the other finished.

They hopped out of bed and looked expectantly at Sebastian. "Are you going to just stand there gawping?" Ciel demanded impatiently.

"Or are you going to dress us?" his twin finished.

Slightly dazed, Sebastian dressed the two in identical outfits. They then left the room _holding hands_ and made their way to their study.

Sebastian just stood there, lost for words. Then he let out a sigh. "Young master -masters- didn't even eat his scones." he complained.

…..

Ciel and his copy sat side by side on the window seat, chattering contently. Sebastian entered the room with two identical cheese cakes. The two stood and sat at the desk, one in the big comfortable seat and the other in the spare, to eat their treats. They glanced at each other as they cut into their cheese cakes, rose the fork then fed it to the other.

Befuddled, Sebastian just watched the affectionate display until the two looked at him. "what?" asked the one behind the desk. Sebastian shook his head and left the two to their own devices.

Before long Ciel's clone stood. "Come on, me." he said holding out his hand. "Let's go for a walk."

Ciel placed his hand in the one held out to him before standing and allowing his facsimile to lead him into the gardens.

…..

Three pairs of wide, shocked eyes peered over the hedge to watch two identical boys walk together, hand in hand, chatting away like they hadn't a care in the world.

"Is that…" the red headed maid, Mey-Rin began as the two bluenettes strolled pass.

Ciel spotted the three and waved cheerfully making the three blink in surprise. Ciel hand never seemed so… happy. Chuckling, Ciel's twin linked their arms together and pulled him away. The three servants watched them wander off, stunned.

"Was that the young master?" Finny, the gardener asked.

"Which one?" Mey-Rin said.

No one answered.

…..

"Do you think you'll be here when we wake up?" Ciel asked his self that night as they climbed into bed.

The other Ciel shrugged. "How do we know it's not you that's going to disappear?"

Ciel paused. "I don't feel like I'm going to disappear." he said moving closer to himself.

"Me neither." the twin replied also scooting closer. He reached out and stroked Ciel's cheek. "you're so soft." he commented shyly. The twin sat up. "Don't slap me." that was all the warning Ciel was given before his twin's lips were pressed against his own.

Ciel gasped, giving his twin the perfect opportunity to slide in his tongue. Ciel froze as his self explored his mouth.

'Is this …narcissism?' Ciel thought as he began to respond. His duplicate slowly began unbuttoning his night-shirt. Ciel suddenly found himself being pinned down by his own self who was now kissing down his neck. Ciel didn't even bother trying to fight the other as his legs were pushed open. The duplicate slid in between Ciel's legs and took off their nightshirts.

"Do you remember what they did to us?" the facsimile whispered into Ciel's ear. "before Sebastian rescued us? Do you remember how _good_ it felt? Despite how humiliating?" a shiver ran down Ciel's spine and he felt himself harden. "You remember how they _controlled_ us but how oh-so _pleasurable_ it was? You remember how they hurt us? How _needy_ they made us?" a whimper broke free of Ciel's mouth as his twin pressed his hand against Ciel's hard member. "They hurt us and abused us in every way, they violated us but it felt good." the duplicate began sucking on Ciel's neck, making Ciel groan. "Don't deny it. We both know that we _begged _for more in the end. So tell me, Ciel, do you want it now?"

Ciel looked up into the eyes that were also his own and nodded.

Putting his fingers into his own mouth, the copy wetted them then slid two into Ciel's entrance. It didn't hurt, not like it would have done if those men and women hadn't done what they did, but it was a little uncomfortable. The duplicate moved his fingers around, trying to find Ciel's -their- prostate. He knew he found it when the more submissive of the two Ciel's threw his head back, letting out a wordless cry of ecstasy.

The facsimile almost came at the sight of himself in so much pleasure. Instead, he removed his fingers, earning a whine of protest from the Ciel beneath him. "Hush." the twin cooed softly. "you know what I do next, don't you?" Ciel nodded and the one on top chuckled. "Do you want it?" another nod came from the submissive Ciel.

Spreading Ciel's legs a little wider, the doppelganger pushed himself into Ciel's entrance. They both groan harmoniously in pleasure. The dominating Ciel pulled out of his submissive self and slammed back in, making the one beneath moan for 'faster' and 'harder'. The dominate one obliged, going in as fast and as hard as he could, making the submissive cry out in delight. Ciel moved his hips, bucking in time to his duplicate's thrusts. Identical whines and moans fell from their mouths as they kept moving, their bodies rubbing together as the dominating kissed the submissive. Reaching between their bodies, the clone took hold of Ciel's neglected member and pumped it in time with his thrust.

The pleasure became too much for Ciel and he came violently into his replica's hand.

Feeling Ciel's muscles clamp tightly around his member, the duplicate came too. They lay there for a moment, catching their breaths before the double got up. "We should clean up before Sebastian sees." he said.

"I can't sit up." Ciel said sounding rather helpless. "it hurts."

His duplicate rolled his eyes and stalked over to the bathroom where he cleaned himself up. Then he got a towel and a wash cloth. "I guess I'll have to wash you, then." the twin said and did so then dried Ciel. After disposing of the cloth and the towel, the doppelganger got them back in their night shirts best he could before lying down next to Ciel. Ciel snuggled into his mirror imaged who chuckled and rolled onto his side to watch the submissive fall asleep.

Under the covers, fingers intertwined as they clasped hands while they fell asleep.

* * *

**_I got kind of bored so... yeah._**

**_This was a requested pairing... sort of._**

**_Much love_**

**_Your bloody weird little secret_**

**_S._**


End file.
